Brahms Lullaby
by hot-chick1
Summary: What happens when a little bundle of joy is left at the tendo household to deal with? What happens when fathers decide that its a good idea for Ranma and Akane to do it? But will this be the push that they need to see each other in a new light?


**Title:** Brahms lullaby

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing: **Ranma and Akane

**Summary:** What happens when a little bundle of joy is left for the tendo household to deal with? And What happens when Soun and Genma decide that its a good idea for Ranma and Akane to do it? What madness will follow? But will this be the push that they need to see the other in a new light?

**Authors note: **Ok, I'll be honest, I've been trying to get pregnant for over a year and no luck so far, but I got the idea for this when I was watching my god kids and ended up singing Brahms lullaby to them and they passed out. BTWFYI: They are the cutest little monsters when they are asleep. ((gets warm fuzzy feeling)) I want a baby... but on with the story! XD Oh and I think that Ranma is a little OOC but I'll try to fix it.

Ranma, now almost eighteen, awoke like any other morning, Akane was sent to wake him and she threw something hard that hit him in the face. Standing up, he streched and scratched, yawning he hit his dad and walked out of the room. Finishing his morning duities, and eatting breakfast he walked out the door. He hadn't taken more than two steps when his foot hit something. Looking down he noticed that there was a basket, and turning it over he was greeted with a whimpering baby.

"N-no! Don't cry! Um...here look!" Ranma almost yelled as he started to make faces making the baby cry louder.

"Ranma where is that baby crying?" Akane asked running outside to see Ranma pickin it up not know how to hold it. "Ranma! Your gonna hurt it!" She ran to him taking the baby out of his arms holding and hushing it, the baby started to calm down.

"Wow Akane you're really good at that!" Ranma stated as he bent down to pick up the basket. He looked it over realizing that there was a note pinned to the basket. "Yo! Akane! Look, there's a note pinned to the basket."

"Well what's it say?" Nabiki asked while playin with the now cooing baby in Akane's arms.

"Wh-when did you get here?" Ranma asked as he saw the whole family stading around playing with the baby. Clearing his throat he looked at the note and read aloud,

"Dear loving family,

I am nothing but a poor traveling martial artist, and this is my baby girl. Her mother passed away durning childbirth and I was left to raise her on my own. But I realize that traveling from place to place, with no idea when or where my next meal will be is no life for my daughter. I had heard that there was a couple engaged here, so with a heavy heart I knew that I must leave her to them. She is now your heir, raise her as your own. We had named her Nami. Just know that I did this for her well being not my own, and know that I love her!"

The family stood there with tears in their eyes, even Ranma was misty though he tried not to let it show. "I know just how he feels!" Genma states crying into his elbow.

"Right..."Ranma said turning away from the family so they wouldn't see the tear in his eye. Shaking his head he got rid of the idea of crying.

"Well, you heard the note kids, this is now your daughter!" Soun said as he pushed the two together, making akane trip. Ranma instintivly grabbed Akane's arms holding her and the baby, and Nabiki snapped a picture.

Laughing, the fathers went inside with Kasumi following discussing about being too young for this, with Nabiki in tow thinking of how much money can be made off that one photo. Leaving a now very stunned Ranma and Akane with a baby sleeping in their arms.

"So this is..." Ranma started.

"...OUR baby?" Akane finished.

Both blushing the went inside and up to Akane's room. Placing the basket on the desk, Ranma started to go through it looking for anything to tell them where the baby was from or how to get it back. But all he found was a couple changes of clothes and the birth certificate with the mother's and father's name blank. Looking over the note once more he couldn't help but think that he knew the person who wrote it.

Looking over at Akane he saw that she was sitting in a rocking chair humming sweetly to Nami slowly rocking her. With a small smile he walked over to her trying to be quiet so he didn't wake the baby again, "Look, who ever it was, they really didn't want us to find him. The mother and Father's names are blank."

"Should we show our father's?" Akane asked just as quiet.

"No! I mean, maybe... I mean, I don't know. I didn't plan on waking up a..." with a big gulp he said it, "... a father." A very red very noticable blush crept back onto his face.

Akane, getting what he just said, blushed as well. "Well what do you think we should do?"

Ranma watching Akane and now his daughter Nami, he looked into Akane's eys, "well, lets just ride it out, we'll think of something. I hope."

Akane looked into what seemed to be really deep, caring eyes, 'but that can't be! It's Ranma!' Thinking of something Akane, "Oh! Ranma, hold her for a second." Akane handed Nami to Ranma and ran to the cloest. Rumaging through old boxes she pulled out one that said 'Akane's Baby Things' and opened it. There we're baby bottles, blankets, toys, and even a baby cozie.

"What's that thing?" Ranma asked pointing to the baby cozie.

Smiling Akane put it on him and put Nami in it. Ranma had a pink cozie on and Nami snuggling into his chest. "It's that." But unknowing to them, there was a camera set up capturing eveything that was happening.

Walking down the stairs, Ranma still with cozie on, they were greated with a room full of assorted baby items in boxes, with pink and yellow bows and papers. "Wh-what's all this?" Ranma stammered.

"Daddy, and Mr. Soatome went to the store." Nabiki stated not even looking up.

With a sweatdrop, they sat down to a baby shower that neither had expected when they had woke up that morning.

- Later on -

That evening Ranma and Akane stood in a fully furnished nursery. Pink paint with yellow fuzzy ducklings covered the walls, and a dark oak crib and changing table were in a corner and adjasent to the crib was the rocking chair in Akane's room. Ranma glanced over at Akane who had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, my god..." Akane managed out, "this is my nursey! This is how it was set up when my mom was still alive and i was really young!"

Akane wipped the tears away and took Nami to from Ranma and went to the chair. Ranma walked over and heard her singing a very sweet song.

"What's that?" Ranma asked sitting on the floor in front of Akane.

"It's called brahms Lullaby. My mother sang it to me when I was upset and wouldn't go to sleep. Now can you go get me a bottle with milk and make sure to warm it up, ok?"

"Ok?" Ranma raised an eyebrow as he watched Akane humming and singing sweetly to Nami and a small smile crossed his face.

'But what are we going to do?' Both thought as Nami cooed and played.


End file.
